Take on Me Part 2
by clareismyname
Summary: Just your average Saturday detention at Degrassi, with the five most different people in the whole school. Based off the episode Take On Me in season 3. This takes place either in season 8 or 9. Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Degrassi fanfic, so please no flames! This is based off the episode Take On Me in season 4. This takes place either during season 8 or 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters used.o **

* * *

The five most unlikely (Except for a few) people had Saturday detention. They were Clare Edwards, Mia Jones, K.C., Derek, and Peter Stone. Clare was in detention for letting K.C cheat off her paper, and K.C was there for cheating. Mia was late for being late for class too many times. Derek was there, well I think we could probably guess why he was there. Peter was there because of the incident at the dance.

"Welcome to Saturday detention." Simpson said to all of them, since he was the acting principal at the time. They were in the cafeteria, and it was 8:00 a.m, and none of them wanted to be there. "I think that most of you know the rules, so no eating, talking, or leaving the cafeteria with out this." He said referring to the hallway pass. "You will spend this time doing homework." He said before leaving them in the room.

"I can't believe that I have to spend an entire Saturday here with you losers." Derek complained.

"Well it's not like you had anything better to do." Peter reminded him. It was true anyway. Since Derek's best friend Danny was in the band that Peter was kicked out of, it had practice that day, and Derek didn't have anything better to do.

"Hey just because you got kicked out of the band my best friend is in, that happens to practice today, doesn't mean I don't have anything else to do." He protested.

"And what would that be?" Peter questioned.

"Knock it off you two." Mia said, trying to break off the oncoming fight.

"Shut up. And why are you even in detention little Mama Mia?" Derek asked.

"Leave her alone, Derek." Peter said, trying to defend Mia. She then mouthed a 'thank you' to him, and he just gave her a smirk. "Anyways, if we should be talking about why anyone's in here, why are you here, Saint Clare?" Peter asked her, who looked up from doing her homework.

"She let me cheat off of her paper in math." K.C. said.

"Aww that's so sweet. Nerds in love." Derek said.

"Hey shut up." K.C. said. "You know I'm with Jenna now." He said, as Clare cringed a little.

"Again, did little Saint Clare get her heart broken?" Derek teased, as she put her head down.

"And like I said before shut up, Derek. That was low, even for you." Peter said, trying to defend Clare, who is his ex-girlfriends little sister.

"Defending the ex's sister, huh?" Derek asked, sarcastically.

"Hey what did I say about the no talking rule?" Simpson asked angrily as he walked in the room. "Now look. I don't want to be here as much as you do, so for the next 6 hours do you think you guys can behave?" He asked in somewhat of an annoyed tone.

They all muttered a 'yes' as he left the room.

* * *

The Shep was coming back to Degrassi after about a month of sensitivity training. Even though he was a horrible principal, and everyone knew it, it was extremely hard to fire him. Nobody was really excited to have him back, after they saw the video of him calling Clare a bitch.

"I see that you're back." Simpson said a little drily to Shepard.

"Yup. Luckily those sessions only lasted a month, and I can be principal again." He said as Simpson rolled his eye.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"So what are you doing here?" Shepard asked.

"Oh you know, just supervising Saturday detention." He said.

"Who are the losers...I mean students that have it?" Shepard asked, catching himself on his treatment of the students.

"Derek, K.C, Peter, and surprisingly Mia and Clare." Simpson told him.

"But why does Derek have detention? And Mia? Don't they do things for the school?" Shepard asked, because he thought that since Derek was on the football team, and Mia was a model, that they shouldn't be in detention.

"I'm actually not aloud to say why." Simpson said as they entered the school. Shepard just rolled his eyes as he made his way into his office.

* * *

It was almost 10:00 a.m, and most of them already had their homework done, so they were all just completely bored. Mia was fixing her hair a little, Clare was reading a book, K.C was just tapping his pencil, Peter wasn't doing anything, and Derek was sleeping. They were all doing that until Peter had enough.

"I am so unbelievably bored. I can't take it." He complained.

"You heard what Simpson said, we have like 5 more hours." Clare said.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me." Peter replied.

"I got an idea." Mia said.

"Yeah and what's that Mama Mia?" Derek said, waking up since he heard all of them talking.

Mia just rolled her eyes. "Let's play truth or dare." She said with a smug smile.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't that great. I promise it will get better. Again the ships are probably going to be a little weird, but please bare with me. Review! Again please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this! Hopefully this is better then the last chapter! Sorry if the characters might have been a little OOC, but I do my best not to do that. Sorry if this is a little dialogue heavy. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, do you really think that I would be writing this fanfic?**

* * *

"Really? What are we twelve?" Derek asked sarcastically, while Mia rolled her eyes.

"Is that fear talking?" Mia asked, in a pretending to be surprised kind of voice.

"No. I just think it's a stupid game." He answered.

"Or maybe someone's just too chicken to play." Peter added in.

"I am not chicken." Derek said, defending himself.

"Fine then you go first. Derek, truth or dare?" Mia asked.

"Dare." He said, trying to sound confident.

"Wrong choice." Mia said, having an evil smirk on her face. "I dare you to kiss Clare." She said, with a satisfied smile, as Derek had a horrified look on his face.

"What?!" The two of them exclaimed at the exact same time.

It was probably the most awkward thing in his life. They really didn't know each other, and since he was a junior and she was a freshman, made it worse. Never in his wildest dreams would Derek ever think about kissing Clare Edwards, or as he and most of the school calls her "Saint Clare". But here he is kissing her, all because of some stupid dare. "There. Are you happy?" He asked, blushing a little.

"No." Mia said, still smirking.

"What why? I did the dare. I kissed her!" Derek exclaimed wanting to get out of the situation as soon as possible.

"That wasn't a real kiss. You just pecked her on the cheek. Now this time I want a kiss." Mia said.

Now Derek was panicking a little because he didn't want to kiss her. "Fine." He said just before he kissed her on the lips. After, he simply walked backed to his seat like nothing happened. Clare neither resisted or liked it. She simply let him kiss her because she knew he didn't really mean it, and it was only a dare.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" She asked.

"Whatever. Now it's your turn. Mia truth or dare?" He asked.

Mia thought about how to answer this one. She knew if she chose truth, she would have to answer something about her sleeping with Tom, and if she chose dare she would have to do something incredibly stupid. So she decided to go for the easier one. Truth.

"We're waiting." Derek said as Mia finally chose her answer.

"I choose truth." She said.

Derek was happy she chose that, because he already had the perfect question to ask her. "Okay, is it true that you slept with the agent or whatever to get the modeling job?" He asked.

Mia sighed. "Yes it's true." She said. "Alright it's my turn. Clare truth or dare?"

Clare never liked this game very much because she always thought that it was stupid. Plus, she thought that she didn't have very many "big secrets" that she kept from anybody. "Truth." She said. She knew it would be easier anyway.

"Is K.C. the only boy you've kissed, besides Derek. We all know that he doesn't count." She asked.

Clare sighed. "Yes it's true. K.C. was my first kiss." She said. It really wasn't a big surprise to anyone in the room at all. "My turn. Peter truth or dare." She asked.

"Truth." He said. Clare smiled. "What?" He asked, as he started to get a little worried about what she was going to ask him.

"Oh nothing." She said with a devious smile.

"Just ask me something. Anything." He said.

"I want to know who you love more. My sister or Mia." She said.

"Wow I guess Little Edwards does have more to her." Derek said, who was a little impressed.

"Yes Peter who do you love more?" Mia asked.

Peter felt under pressure. And as most people know, he doesn't work well when he's like that. "We're waiting." K.C. said in somewhat of a sing-song voice.

"Mia of course." He said, in a kind of matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"And you're not just saying this only because she's here, right?" Clare asked.

"I swear I'm not, Clare." Peter said. "Okay my turn. I guess K.C. truth or dare?"

K.C. looked at him. "I choose dare."

"Okay I dare you to run around the entire school with your pants down." Peter said.

K.C. had no problem with this. "But I'm not aloud to leave the caf." He said sarcastically.

"You are with this. Remember?" Peter said as he got the hallway pass and handed it to K.C. "Oh instead of the entire school, lets just make it for 15 minutes." He said.

For what seemed like the 100th time that day, K.C. sighed. He pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers with Simpsons characters on them. He took a deep breath before what was going to be the longest 15 minutes of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter was better. Reviews are always appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully this is better than the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

"So are you gonna do it or what?" Derek asked, while K.C. was still standing in the doorway contemplating weather or not to do the dare.

"I'm going, I'm going." He sighed as he ran around the hallway.

"This is gonna be interesting." Derek said, while resting his feet on one of the tables.

Fifteen minutes later, K.C. came sprinting back into the cafeteria, while trying to pull his pants up. He tripped, and eventually fell on his face. "Did they see you?" Peter asked who was trying hard not to laugh while K.C. was getting back up.

"Why do you think I was practically sprinting back there?" K.C. asked sarcastically.

"Was anyone following you?" Mia asked.

"I don't think so." He said, just as Simpson walked into the caf.

He sighed. "I'm aware that K.C. was running through the hallways with just his boxers on. Would someone care to explain?" He asked, now in an annoyed tone.

"We were just having a little fun." Clare said.

"Yeah, and I really wasn't breaking any of the rules considering that I had the hall pass with me the entire time." K.C. said.

"Really? Because if you had it, I wouldn't have found it by the library." He said just as he tossed it to K.C.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath.

"Now if you five can't behave yourselves, I'll have to separate you guys." Simpson said as he walked away.

When they made sure he was gone, they all began to crack up. "I can't believe you actually did that!" Clare said who was still laughing.

"Of course you know that I wouldn't pass up a good dare." He said with a little smirk.

"So are you two nerds back together or something?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"Knock it off." Mia said, as Derek scoffed.

"So what do we do now?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Anyone got any ideas?" K.C. asked.

They were stumped. What could they do in the cafeteria, with no one there, and without getting caught? After about ten minutes later, Peter thought of something. He wasn't sure if anyone was up for it, or wanted to do it. He sat there, looking like he wanted to say something, when Clare saw his face.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"Well I have an idea. But I know it might be stupid and all, but-" He started when Mia interrupted him.

"Come on, spit it out!" She said.

"I was thinking that we could have a mini talent show." He suggested.

"A talent show? Really? What are we, like 5?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. We can just do little stuff, so Simpson won't hear or see us." Peter said.

"Fine. Just as long as Saint Clare doesn't sing." Derek said.

"Why do you keep calling me Saint Clare? As you can probably tell, I don't wear that stupid Catholic school uniform." She told him.

Derek didn't say anything because he was actually at a loss for words. Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes, until Mia broke the silence. "Derek, why do you have to be such a jerk all of the time?" She asked.

"Because niners like her are nerds." He explained.

"Hey, I may be a nerd, but it's so much better than being a ass like you." Clare retorted. Everyone fell silent then. Even Derek wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Woah. How about we just do the mini talent show like Peter suggested." K.C. said, who wanted everyone to stop fighting.

"Fine by me" Mia said.

"And me." Clare said also.

"Okay. How about Clare starts this one off. So do you have any special talents that you would like to share?" Peter asked her.

"Actually yes. There's one." She said with a tiny smirk on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this one kind of sucked. And sorry for the crappy cliffhanger. This isn't how I wanted it to originally end up, but here it is! Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

"And what would that be?" Peter asked.

"I can say the ABC's backwards in one go." She said.

"Yeah, and I'm the president of China." Derek said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do it." Peter said.

"Alright. ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA." She said before she let out a big breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Everyone was a little shocked, so they all awkwardly clapped for her. "Okay anyone else have something that they'd like to show us?" Peter asked. "How about K.C. goes next." He suggested.

"Um, my talents aren't really legal, or can be performed here." He said. "But I know this is kind of cheesy, but I can tie a cherry stem in my mouth." He said.

"Oh well that's perfect. Except where are you gonna get the cherry's?" Derek asked.

"I have some from my lunch." Mia said.

"How convenient." Derek muttered.

"Here." She said as she plucked the stem off one, and gave it to him.

About a minute later, he spit out the stem, which was in a knot. "Okay, I'm impressed with you niners." Peter said.

"How about Peter goes next." K.C. said.

"Well I think we all know what Pretty Boy Peter's talents are." Derek said, referring to filming.

"Shut up. That was like 3 years ago. I don't do things like that anymore." He said.

"Do things like what?" Mia asked, who was curious.

"You really wanna know?" Derek asked.

"Yes I really do." She said.

"Okay so about 3 or something years ago I was at a party, and I was in a room alone with this drunk girl." He said, referring to Manny.

"Okay go on." Clare said who was interested into knowing what he was going on about.

"And I had my camera, she took her top off, and I got a video of her boobs." He said.

"That's not all." Derek said.

"And I may have sent the video to the entire school." He admitted.

"You did not." Mia said.

"Oh yes he did." Derek said.

Everyone was silent at one point. It was awkward, and there was obvious tension in the room. It was so silent, that when Simpson came in, almost all of them jumped. "Okay you have a half hour for lunch." He said just before he left the room.

Luckily they didn't have to talk for at least 20 more minutes until everyone was finished. Peter and Derek were glaring at each other. It looked like they wanted to kill each other, because Derek made Peter confess to Mia what he did to Manny. "So I guess that wasn't a good idea." K.C. said.

"You think?" Peter said, sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this one really sucks. This was kind of a filler chapter. Anyways hopefully the next one will be a lot better. Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in forever! I've just been really busy with school and shit. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." K.C. said sarcastically, who was the first person to talk after about ten minutes after Peter told everyone what he did to Manny.

"I guess that wasn't such a good idea after all." Peter said.

"Yeah no shit." Derek said.

"At least we only have three hours of this left." Mia said. It was a little after 11:30.

"So what do we do now?" Clare asked.

"I have no idea. I'm gonna go, I'll be back later." Peter said, who got up, picked up the hall pass, and left.

"Peter, wait." Mia said, before it was too late, and he was gone.

"Just let him go blow off some steam, or whatever." Clare said, as they continued to do whatever on their own.

* * *

Peter had no idea what he wanted to do. So he just walked around the school. He walked around the school, until he passed by the office, and saw Shepard doing strange warm-ups, like he was about to go on TV, or have an interview.

When he walked by him, all he did was smirk, and Shepard turned around. His face immediately turned beat red when he noticed that Peter was standing there. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be out of the cafeteria." He said, while trying to act like nothing happened.

"Yes I am. I have this." He said while holding up the hall pass. "Now I don't think the real question is why I am here,but rather what the hell were you doing?" He said, while trying to hold back from cracking up.

"Well you know, just some exercises they told me to do." He said, which was obviously a lie.

"Sure." He said with a devious smirk.

"Just don't tell anyone that this ever happened okay?" He asked, in almost a pleading tone.

"Whatever you say." Peter said, as he made his way back to the cafeteria.

When he was almost back, he noticed something shiny on the ground. He looked at it, and remembered that it looked exactly like the key Darcy had when she went up on the roof. He picked it up, and walked back to the caf.

* * *

"You saw Shepard doing what?" Clare asked who was almost cracking up.

"Some "exercise" apparently they told him to do." Peter said. He was feeling a little anxious, because he wanted to know if it was the same key.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked, who saw how Peter was acting.

"I just found the keys to the school, and I wanna see how which one works where." He said.

"But won't we get into more trouble if we do that?" Clare asked.

"Maybe. But it sure as hell is better than just sitting here all day." He said.

"I guess you're right." K.C. said, who was also getting tired of doing nothing.

"Mia, Clare, Derek. You guys coming?" Peter asked before he and K.C. got up.

"And where would we go?" Derek asked.

"Anywhere but here." K.C. said, as all of them agreed and left the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the bad ending. And don't get worried that it's gonna end up exactly like the episode. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
